


Sleeping Pills

by ackerbooty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Bruises, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff as fuck, Kissing, Love Bites, Pills, RivaMika Week, Sleeping Pills, i gusse, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerbooty/pseuds/ackerbooty
Summary: the idea came at 3 fucking AMhope its fluff, hange give levi some pills and mikasa use this as her golden ticketno smut sorryEnjoy





	Sleeping Pills

It was afternoon. Sun was setting and it was changing the colors of the sky.

Survey corps have just finished their trainings, they were slowly getting ready for the dinner. Mikasa got out of the hot shower, changed into her clean shirt and skirt, closing her eyes for a second, inhaling the fresh and cool air before joining sasha in her way to the dining hall.  
She sat next to eren and armin, enjoying their company. She looked over at the dining hall, her eyes were searching for him. She found hange and moblit, next to commander Erwin but she didn’t see levi.  
Mikasa remembered that he was having terrible headaches lately, maybe that was the reason of his absence. After a couple of minutes she saw him coming and sitting with hange and Erwin, crossed his legs and arms in his usual style, not touching his food. He was as board as always. His eyes were angry like they were all the time but he still looked attractive for Mikasa. Hange was talking with excitement to them, but levi's expression was saying that he couldn’t stand her.  
He suddenly looked at Mikasa and she realized that she was staring at him for so long. His eyes were soft on her and it made her cheeks warm and her heart beating faster. He slowly turned his gaze to Erwin and listened to him talking. Mikasa tried to focus her food and others. Eren and armin, They were happy and it made Mikasa smile, in that time, in war and fighting everyday she was grateful for their happiness.  
After dinner, she noticed hange giving something to levi and he looked at the thing in her hand with disgust. Then hange shoved her hand in his mouth with force. Levi shouted at her which made everyone shit themselves and run out of the room. Mikasa looked at hange now, the expression on her face showed that she was successful in what ever she was doing to him.

 

She wanted to see him tonight, she couldn’t stand staying away from him more than 2 days, even 1 day was becoming hard for her to handle. After they settled down on their beds, she sneaked out and went to his room. It was a little late because she had to wait until sasha fell sleep. She went to his door and knocked, she didn’t wait for the answer and opened the door slightly to look at the room. He was sitting behind his desk in his usual style with papers in his hands.  
She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. He looked at her for seconds and looked back at the papers again. He wasn’t in the mood but his expression was soft with no anger when he looked at her. She swore that she saw a faint smile on his lips but he hid it behind the papers.  
She sat on the chair in front of his desk, greeted him with a beautiful smile she knew he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. Then she noticed some pills with a glass of water.

“I thought you always have tea at night.”

He glanced at the pills, “ I was planning to, but shitty glasses forced me to eat these shits!”  
“what are they for?” she asked as she reached to pick up the glass of water. “she said its for the headache, it will reduce the pain and some shit but I don’t want to commit a suicide!”  
She frowned, he was as stubborn as she is, and looked at him with a board look on her face. Her eyes were yelling to ‘stop being an ass and eat the pills’. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, “don’t give me that look, she already made me eat some of them,” he paused, “there is no rush in killing me”  
She hold back a small laugh but couldn’t stop the smile on her face. She took a sip of the water and placed it on the desk again. She knew that he was getting tired.  
“ok times up” she stands up and crossed the desk, stood next to him, “I think the pills are doing a good job” she said with an evil smile on her face, amused by how tired and confused he looked.

“the fuck did that shitty glasses gave to me, i dont get tired at this time, especially when I have a lot of shit to do.” she ignored him and took the papers and placed them on the desk. He was pissed but he let her lead him to the bed while she was holding his hand.

She pushed his shoulders down until he was sitting on the bed with his foot on the ground. She kneed in front of him, between his open legs and let her head touch his warm chest. She slowly worked on his jacket and took it off. She removed his belts slowly as he put his lips on the crown of her head, breathing the smell of the shampoo on her clean head. She started unbuttoning his white shirt, exposing his hard, pale chest. She slipped the shirt off of his shoulders into the bed, she took a moment to admire his beautiful naked body that always made her cheeks hot. Beautiful and young, the man didn’t even looked like he was in his 30's.

She massaged his shoulders lazily for a couple of seconds. Then, she ran her hands up and down on his chest, they slowly went to his stomach and his ribs and stopped at his sides. She rested her head on his chest while hugging him, listening to his heartbeat, she kissed his chest as she felt his arms around her. She looked up at him, staring at his blue eyes.  
Damn. Those pills really did him dirty, he looked so sleepy but still looking at her face and a faint smile on his soft lips. He looked like he was drunk boy who was about to pass out.

She smiled, she pushed him slowly into the bed, he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.  
She took off his boots and pants and put a softer pants on him, slowly, trying not to ruin his sleep. She covered him with the cool white sheet and sat on the bed next to him, stroking his soft black hair. Smelling the tea and cleaning supplies from his body. He took her hand in his sleep, she smiled, she wasn’t planning to leave him anyway.  
After minutes looking at him, at how beautiful and attractive he is, she was planned to thank hange because those pills made him sleep like a baby after a long, long time.

She let his hand go, stood up and put his shirt and pants on the end of the bed. Then she walked to his desk, cleaning it and put the glass away, placing the pills in a place if he needed them again. Then she sat on his chair, slowly putting his paperwork in a place and doing some of his work for him. Thankfully he didn’t have a lot of paper work that night. After she finished she glanced out of the window behind her, looking into the darkness of the sky.  
The trees and grass were dark at night, a cool breeze came out of the window and she closed her eyes when the cool wind kissed her face. She enjoyed the smell of the grass and trees in the air, it felt fresh, it was exactly how she liked it.  
She placed her elbows on the window, rested her chin on her hands, looking into the dark night.  
she got up after seconds and walked toward him, his sleeping face was so peaceful, she wanted to go and grab his face and smash her lips against his.  
She would do that if he was awake, every night he would put his lips against her lazily and kissed her, slowly and sweet, brushing his soft lips and his hot tongue against hers. she missed the feeling already, But he was too sleepy to make her happy tonight, well she didn’t mind. All she wanted was to feel his warmth against her.  
The moon was starting to come out of the dark clouds, she was planning to blow out the candles and go rest on bed next to levi, but she moved away from the bed and stood in front of the mirror, she looked at herself and her attention went to her neck, she started unbuttoning her shirt.  
She noticed some faint red spots on her neck and collarbone down her chest, they reminded her of that night when he pinned her down on his bed, his knee between her legs, teasing her while he kissed her lips with hunger, then he moved his mouth to her jaw, placing open mouth kisses down her throat, sucking a sensitive spot that he knew it would drive her crazy. he moved to her collarbone, making red spots down to her chest. 

the memories faded when she heard him moved on bed, she looked at him, he was on his back now, breathing steady.  
She smirked, moved to bed and she sat on his lap so her ass was against his member, she stopped for a moment to avoid her dirty thoughts. she just leaned against him, her breasts touched his bare chest and it felt amazingly warm, she closed the distance between their faces, she rubbed her face lightly on his cheeks and inhaled deeply, she would literally give anything to smell his delicious sense, she trailed her lips in his cheekbones and kissed there, she kissed his forehead, his eyes, his long black lashes and to his cheek again. She moved her mouth on his lips and kissed him slowly while she hold his face in her hands very lightly, her fingers stroked his soft hair and his ear.

“revenge time, shorty” she murmured against his parted lips. she moved and sucked the spot there near his ear, tasting him and oh, he was delicious, she moved near his jaw, the place he couldn’t hide with his cravat. She bit there and made a wet trail on his neck, she didn’t want to give him love bites, bruises suited him more. She did the same on his collarbone until she reached his chest, kissed there softly and rested her head against his heat.  
She was willing to help hange with her crazy experiment for giving her the chance to take her revenge from humanity's strongest soldier. she moved and sat on him again, she took his hand, brought it up to her face and kissed his knuckles, pressed his palm to her cheek to feel his warmth on her face, the butterflies wouldn’t stop tickling her heart.  
He moved a little under her and she got off of him fast to sit next to him, still holding his hand. He shifted to his side. She proudly looked at the red marks on his neck, then she moved to blow out the candle, settled next to him pressed his head in her chest. His breath was warm and tickled her skin. She pulled the blanket up to his chest, her face nuzzled his hair. It didn’t take her too long to fall sleep.

Her face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, his hand was around her bare waist. he smiled at her, she looked like a goddess in sunlight. He slowly got off the bed, noticing that she had changed his clothes and tossed them at the end of the bed. “lazy brat” he smirked and went to his desk. The paper works were done already. he moved away from the desk but he froze when he saw himself in the mirror. His jaw dropped, His fucking neck was full of hickeys. Not only that but some pale green bruises.  
‘FUCK’. He just stared at her handywork. ‘those fucking pills’ Now he couldn’t take off his cravat even if he was burning to death.  
He moved to the bed, his lips hovering above hers which was on his body last night. She moved and opened her big eyes slowly, he wasted no time and smashed his lips on hers, kissed her until she was breathless.  
“Oh your gonna pay for these tonight” she smirked at him. ‘Challenge excepted.’

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u think


End file.
